Disposable absorbent articles such as diapers, training pants, incontinence pads, and the like are highly absorbent and efficiently pull moisture away from the wearer, reducing skin irritation caused by prolonged wetness exposure. Because these articles are so absorbent, wearers may not realize they have urinated, particularly if they are inexperienced toddlers who may not recognize the meaning of body sensations associated with urination. As a result, visual mechanisms have been employed to signal the presence of wetness in absorbent articles. There are a large number of wetness sensing technologies that currently exist including electronic-based wetness sensors, color-based wetness sensors, and enzyme-based wetness sensors.
However, such conventional sensors are designed to be triggered after only a single urination event. Certain consumers are reluctant to change absorbent articles until after they reach full absorbent capacity. Thus, although the presence or absence of urine may be detected with conventional sensors, the remaining absorbent capacity of the article is unknown. As a result, consumers are left guessing as to whether the absorbent article requires changing or whether absorbent capacity remains. This uncertainty may lead the consumer to continue to use the absorbent article until the article wets beyond its absorbent capacity. This can ultimately result in leakage before the article is changed, which is undesirable.
Thus, a need exists for an absorbent article that includes sensors which can indicate impending leakage. A method of utilizing such an absorbent article would also be beneficial.